


How Dare You, Sirius Black

by StairsWarning



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 15:36:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2856119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StairsWarning/pseuds/StairsWarning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are pissed off at Sirius for going a step too far in pranking you. You still can't believe you fell for such an idiot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Dare You, Sirius Black

You walk down the halls of Hogwarts, determined to get the little bugger off your ass. Sirius comes running from the side, chanting ‘Wait! Wait!’. You don’t stop walking, and only turn to face him when he grabs your arm, forcing you to turn.

“Why are you running away from me? Please tell me what I did, please!” Sirius begged. Sirius usually didn’t beg, so you knew he was desperate. You gave him a look that could kill. You pulled your arm out of his grasp roughly, slapping him hard across the face. At this point, a small group had gathered to see what was happening, with the rest of the marauders getting there just in time to see the ear-splitting slap. He looked at you in surprise and shock. You felt no pity for him.

“How fucking could you? How _dare_ you think I am just some, _thing_ to toy with and prank- if you could even call it a prank you fucking unbelievable prick!” You screeched at Sirius, intent on getting your message across that he could never do that to you again.

He used magic to make your skirt fly up, with him probably thinking it would make you embarrassed. But no, he underestimated you. You were anything BUT embarrassed. You were downright enraged. The rest of the marauders were nearby, eyes wide in shock at what Sirius had done. He had gone a step too far. He had been more off the edge all week, just waiting for you to crack. To do what, you don’t know. When he saw the murderous look in your eyes, he knew he had to run for it. But instead of running after him and punching the living shit out of him like you wanted to, you felt angry tears at the back of your eyes. You made a quick run for it towards the dormitories, hoping to get away from him so you could cry in peace.

He apparently changed his mind about the whole trying to get away from you thing though, because when he started trying to get to you, you couldn’t believe it. When you finally cussed him out, you swore you saw Professor McGonagall book it out of there.

You got right up in his face, intent on making him scared of you. Dear god, did you want people to be scared of you. But of course, you had to be kind. Damn that kindness. His eyes were filled with the deepest sorrow and regret you’ve ever seen, but you didn’t want to talk it out. You wanted a good punch to his beautiful face and to be done with it. You wanted to be done with him. But of course, you had to have a crush on this playboy. You wanted to be done with this fuck. You were tired of wanting to be around him all the time, tired of watching him and his new girlfriend make out. You never wanted to hurt the girl, it was Sirius’s fault he was so damn charming. But you wanted to be adored, to be loved. Fuck, you were tired of the little lies you told him so you didn’t have to tell him about your little crush. But now, there was no forgiving.

You looked into his face and said two words that summed up all of your feelings at the moment.

“Fuck. Off.” He looked at you, almost looking like he was going to cry. No, he shouldn’t cry! He’s the tough Sirius Black! One of the famous marauders! Your look must have softened a little, because when you stepped back, you heard him mumble, ‘I am so so so sorry’ as he wraps his arms around you into the biggest bear hug you have ever experienced. You gasp, but burrow your head into his chest as you hear the people around you gasp, probably expecting you to knee him in the balls. And trust me, you wanted to, but when you heard the ragged breaths coming from Sirius, you felt your heart break. You put your arms around him hesitantly, lightly shushing into his ear. When you felt his breath coming more even, the crowd surrounding you was suddenly confused, and started to disperse. When you and Sirius parted, you looked into his stormy grey eyes, regret in his eyes from how he’s been treating you the past week. He had been even starting rumors about you, which was unlike him, seeing how most of his popularity came from the rumors of why he left home, and you remember the day he said he would never spread rumors. ‘You can just… Feel their eyes on you, but you can’t tell them to stop because then they’ll ask for the truth, and you’re never ready to tell the truth.’. Sirius could be inspiring sometimes.

You sigh, facing Sirius head-on.

“You big doof.” You say, lightly whapping his head. “Please don’t act like this again. I had to pretend to be worried, you know how hard it is to be worried.” You say sarcastically, watching him smile. You love his smile, all beautiful lips and white teeth. You then realize that you two are practically sharing the same breath, and you blush.

“What? You finally embarrassed?” Sirius says, slowly getting closer to you.

“Something like that.” You say, closing your eyes. Your lips meet, and you are suddenly glad that you were eating mints beforehand. When your lips part, you smile and hug Sirius tightly. “I can’t believe our first kiss was after our first fight, usually it’s the other way around.” You feel Sirius laugh more than you hear it. You finalize that this new relationship with him is much better than the last.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This story was prompted by no one but fueled by random dubstep I was listening to on the radio. You can kinda tell when I switched from 'Animals' by Martin Garrix to 'From Eden' by Hozier. Hope you liked it!


End file.
